Vectorman X PulseMan
Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between SEGA's Vectorman, and GAME FREAK'S PulseMan? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Prologue (NOTE: None of this is part of Date A LIVE Canon, now stop hating on Ellen!) (Cues Mad Father OST - Light Left) Ellen Mira Mathers: (Monologue) One year has passed since I dethroned that bastard, Ike. He will never be forgiven for his lies. Deep down within, he thought I was weak, even though he seemed to believe in me... That monster says he'll do whatever it takes to complete his goals, even by the standards of 7 Billion statistics to do so. And yet even as he lied to all of D.E.M., I simply sent him to the loony bin... To rot for all eternity. We've made too many mistakes since the Spacequake... I suppose it's about time D.E.M. collaborated to fix that... Interlude "MegaMan X (PulseMan) is cool and all, but, I want (Vectorman) to fight too!" "(PulseMan) is better than Donkey Kong Country in every way! (Vectorman) even has BETTER VISUALS!!!" "SCREW Green! (Vectorman vs PulseMan) dammit!" "Why couldn't Arcade Gamer Fubuki include either (VECTORMAN, NOR PULSEMAN?!?!?) They're both SEGA based, and they don't require copyright infringement (Sorry Sonic...)." MR. ROBOTO X KILLROY DID IT! Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning Despite Earth and it's civilians moving to space colonies, a space AI desired to find out what happened with Earth. Its name is PulseMan, and despite being a security bot for the planet Comu-87 B, it desired to know the situation of Earth at hand. It left the Earth-Like Planet, and headed towards Earth in a form of an orange robot. After 5 years, PulseMan made it to Earth, and yet, it looked fine... PulseMan wondered to himself why everyone left, until he found a Nuclear Missile detached from the robot body. (A battle occurred here...) As PulseMan was trying to Piece together this intricate puzzle, Barge, the Space craft owned by a green Robot named Vectorman landed, and PulseMan asked to the Green Machine himself: ("Did you do this?") (Cues Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Fatal Duel) Vectorman explained that "Warhead", the being responsible for such tyranny, used that very nuke for a head. PulseMan asked further why he left earth too, when people should've returned. Vectorman simply wanted more power himself. He went to his combat stance, while PulseMan wondered if Abandoning Mankind for other missions is right or not. The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! ENGAGE! 59.9-53.7 Vectorman started with his standard shot on PulseMan. But the latter simply swatted the former's shots with his Pulse Beam. Vectorman then resorted to his Tick Punch. 53.6-45.3 Vectorman swung his fist, and PulseMan countered with an electric spin dash, overpowering the Tick Punch, knocking Vectorman on his feet. PulseMan was about to give the finishing blow, but Vectorman jumped out of the way. He then prepared his feet to be skates. 45.2-24.6 Vectorman switched to Gatling shot, and fired away on his skates. PulseMan tried to swat a shot, but many more overwhelmed him. He couldn't handle such immense power layering on him. Such power even sent PulseMan flying. 24.5-12.7 Vectorman then went into Rhino Charge Mode, and as PulseMan was about to land on the ground, Vectorman charged at PulseMan, dealing further damage. As PulseMan's chances at victory were fading away, he miraculously electrically spin dashed at Vectorman, sending him flying. 12.6-0.1 (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Suck A SageStarting from 0:59 until 1:27.) Desperate, Vectorman transformed into a nuclear bomb, and inched his way to PulseMan, who was running for time. Desperate even further, Vectorman tried to detonate, but PulseMan paused time thus using his electric slam, causing an overload of electricity, and even as time stopped, Vectorman already didn't have enough energy to detonate, and as Vectorman changed back, all his parts detached and his power is reduced to nil... K.O.! Ultimately, nothing was received from this fight, besides glory PulseMan won't accept. He then decided to travel the ends of the earth to see what happened... Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... PULSEMAN! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees